1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an information providing apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
In general, related art information providing apparatuses are applied to various devices such as mobile terminals, notebook computers, and televisions, and provide various types of information such as a television broadcast program and audio information to users.